24fandomcom-20200223-history
Terrorist attacks on 24
This is a list of terrorist attacks to have happened during the 24-hour periods covered by each season of ''24''. The casualties do not include the terrorists themselves. Day 1 The three attacks of Day 1 where all orchestrated as part of an attempt on the life Senator David Palmer. The mastermind of them all was Victor Drazen, who wanted revenge on Palmer and Jack Bauer for an operation years before that ended up killing Drazen's wife and daughter. Day 2 The first two attacks of Day 2 were carried out by the terrorist organization Second Wave and their leader Syed Ali, but were ultimately orchestrated by a cabal of businessmen led by Peter Kingsley, Alexander Trepkos, and Max. Their intention was to lead the US into a war with the Middle East thus raising their profits. Day 3 The attacks of Day 3 where all orchestrated by Stephen Saunders who wanted revenge against the United States, when they didn't negotiate to release him from a Bosnian prison. To achieve this, he acquired the Cordilla virus from Michael Amador handing it to several couriers he sent across the country. Day 4 All the terrorist attacks during Day 4 were orchestrated in one way or the other by Habib Marwan, a Turkish immigrant that wanted to cripple the United States of America. Day 5 The attacks of Day 5 started as an elaborate conspiracy orchestrated by the government of the United States led by President Charles Logan, and a group of businessman that included Christopher Henderson and Graem Bauer to sell canisters of Sentox nerve gas to Russian separatists, but then activate the gas at their base. However, when terrorist Vladimir Bierko found out about their plan, he decided to use the gas on American soil. Day 6 The initial attacks on Day 6 where the culmination of a chain of attacks that terrorist Abu Fayed had begun 11 weeks earlier against the United States. The attempt on Wayne Palmer was a move to avoid his negotiation with Hamri Al-Assad. Day 7 As of now, all of the attacks of Day 7 were orchestrated by Iké Dubaku with the intention of coercing President Allison Taylor into aborting an American invasion into his country of Sangala. Sangala was in the verge of genocide at the hands of Dubaku's superior, Benjamin Juma. Not included Day 3 * During the first hours of Day 3, there was a bioterrorist threat involving the release of the Cordilla virus, which was being carried by a teenager named Kyle Singer. However, it was revealed that the threat was fake and part of an elaborate sting operation orchestrated by Jack Bauer, Tony Almeida, and Gael Ortega to gain access to the real Cordilla virus. Day 4 * During Day 4, executives at McLennan-Forster detonated an Electromagnetic pulse bomb to prevent CTU from recovering incriminating information from their computers. The EMP caused a CTU helicopter to crash in the area and triggered a series of riots in downtown LA. Day 6 * Abu Fayed orchestrated several terrorist attacks during the 11 weeks prior to Day 6. The reported casualties of this attacks was 900. See also * Deaths on 24 * Attacks on CTU Los Angeles Category:24 Category:Lists